vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vigilance
Victor Edwards, also known as Vigilance, is the titular main protagonist of the Vigilance Chronicles franchise and a dinosaur survivor of Terra District and the outbreak. He is a Velociraptor and is widely known as Detective Vigilance and the Vigilant Raptor. As Vlad Edwards' and Vivian Raptorclaw’s only son, he is the last line of the Raptorclaw Family to be born. Overview Appearance As a Velociraptor ''('fast thief' in Latin meaning) dinosaur, Vigilance is around 6 feet (1.8 meters) in length. He is primarily feathered grey, along with assortment of dark blue feathers on his head, neck, arms and tail. In the SPORE gameplay version, Vigilance stands horizontal and dynamic like all dinosaurs, and his body, thighs and feet are protected with blue armour which matches his blue mane. '''In the upcoming reboot version, Vigilance's posture will be altered to stand slightly upright, almost like a human, while retaining his size. He will also be possibly equipped with new armour.' Personality Over the course of this series, Vigilance grows to be emotionally compromised, psychotic, battle-hardened and vengeful which is caused by the loss of his cousin, Sally Gatherer. The unexpected death served as the catalyst of the main story arc of the Vigilance Chronicles franchise: his focus, determination and will to avenge the loss by seeking the source of the Undead and destroy it. Faced with the relentless realities of the harsh new world of the zombie apocalypse, his violent and aggressive nature places him into conflict with the hostile forces out to harm him and his family. Due to the trauma of the death of loved ones and facing his enemies, he is triggered to become easily hot-tempered and panicked whenever something threatens him or anyone he was close to, which results in not making the best decisions, creating irrational beliefs, and revolving more on his past. These features lacks the qualities of a real hero, thus considering Vigilance as an anti-hero of the franchise. His personal vendettas and hatred on his enemies are very strong due to the threat they impose on him and his kind, and it is incorrigible for him to resist in his promises to show no mercy on them to avenge those whom he lost and protect those around him. Vigilance also has a tendency of targeting and destroying the mouths and necks of his enemies, which are considered to him as the most vulnerable parts of the body anatomy. Despite his oppressive nature, Vigilance is not always dark and ruthless as he seems when it comes to terms of caring for others whom he bond with and their welfare, especially his cousins, friends and love interests. He has not let anyone into his heart for a long time, but he gradually softens towards those he loves. This tender emotion Vigilance displays tends to make himself vulnerable, which enables enemies like the Dreamslayer, Malassa, Caliban and Osborne to exploit his feelings against the people he love. Vigilance seems to try and pick up an ordinary life but the traumas he has gone through has made him stubbornly emphasising entirely in his own values to keep his family and friends safe, which may result in numerous bad calls and additional stress in both all parties and himself. Weapons and Abilities Vigilance has a vast array of weaponry, ranging from his energy swords, to his Shell Cannons. As a Velociraptor, he has a sickle-shaped claw on each second toe and dexterous claws for self-defence, under circumstances when he is deprived of weaponry. Trained as a highly advanced but rookie detective when the outbreak in 2007 S.E. started, he is capable of stealth. As his dinosaur name suggests, he is fast and agile, but his stamina and athletic skills unfortunately regress as the series progress due to age and the physical and mental scars he has sustained throughout the series. The list of weaponry includes: * Energy Swords: Vigilance's main weapon is a short sharp bladed sword charged with a strong acidic energy derived from his chemistry labs that can slice through most materials. The sword is overall light in weight, allowing Vigilance to wield it efficiently in combat. In Possession, the energy sword is infused with the Green Power Gem of Death, boosting the sword's cutting effect (on even titanium) and strength. The sword, however is dull and vulnerable when it is rendered inactive and not in use. In Terrorize, David provides his cousin a second energy sword, allowing Vigilance to fight dual wielded. Despite this, the second sword is not infused with the Green Power Gem of Death. In the Civilian Series, he has converted them to disguise themselves as ballpoint pens for his studies in Digital Universe. * Dual i4 Shell Cannons: Serving as Vigilance's primary ranged weapons, the sidearms fire 10 powerful rounds and rapid laser blasts, in each magazine, that could either incapacitate or kill enemies. The material is also a metallic base, which also serves as a melee weapon for punching and stunning when out of ammunition. During the Undead battle in the Rebellion headquarters of the Republic Base, Vigilance loses one of the i4 Shell Cannons to the destruction of the base. After a showdown with Shuco Renyant in Commando Vigilance, his remaining i4 Shell Cannon malfunctioned after it was damaged during the fight, forcing him to switch the gun for an upgrade to an i5 Shell Cannon. * Green Power Gem of Death: Upon being introduced to Vigilance in Possession and used by him, the Green Power Gem of Death, one of the crystals with infinite power of otherworldly dimensions, grants corrosive properties in a weapon the crystal is infused with, enabling Vigilance to put the jewel to great use to harm the Dreamslayer, Djordje Bakic, Death Purifier, Tommy Patriarch / Death Patriarch, Caliban, Urgash and ultimately Malassa via cutting through their hide and even the heart. * Buzzsaw Hat: In Quaking, the Brotherhood technician and engineer Danny helps construct a buzzsaw hat for Vigilance, used for wearing under the shade and to deliver severe cuts to his enemies while the base of the hat acts as a shield. The hybrid hat-weapon was destroyed during his fight with the Social Norms traitor Tailor. * Daggertail: In Resurgence, Vigilance builds a retractable sharp spiked energy whip which he calls the 'Daggertail', which he used along with his energy sword against the Dreamslayer during the Battle at the Dead Prison. The weapon is also a foreshadow to the introduction of Dark Vengeance who later harnessed it as his main weapon. * i5 Shell Cannon: After the destruction of his i4 Shell Cannons, Vigilance buys an i5 Shell Cannon as a replacement. It delivers a stronger powerful round than the i4 predecessor, but unlike it does not have laser blasts. The revolver lasted for a year till its destruction after a fight with Caliban. * i6 Shell Cannon: Vigilance buys an i6 Shell Cannon, which is a more powerful ranged weapon, to replace the i4 and i5 Cannons. The i6 Shell Cannon fires a much stronger bullet that can easily kill a Middleweight Class Undead and knock back most opponents. In the Civilian Series, he disguises it as a mobile smartphone. The gun is damaged during a fight against Shuco Renyant and the Undead. * i7 Shell Cannon: The i7 Shell Cannon has been Vigilance's current and primary weapon after most of his weapons have been destroyed. As in the i Shell Cannon models, the i7 delivers a strong energized blast that kills most enemies. Although at one time it has been damaged after a fight against Osborne Renyant and the Undead, Vigilance manages to fix it back to good shape with the knowledge of the revolver's contents and instructions. * Nagareboshi: Vigilance's ultimate weapon gifted by Clarissa. It is a Pseudo-Metamaterial Weapon spear made from Titanium parts and mixed with the mysterious Metamaterial that can even harm the strongest opponents, even Cyber Chronic Undead and Carnage State of Liberation militants who are cybernetically enhanced with their own Titanium armour. The end of the handle is also reserved for the Green Power Gem of Death for a greater cutting power, should Vigilance ever obtain the crystal again. Biography Early Life As a child, Victor Edwards used to be very brash, naive and carefree as he believed the world to bear a usual cheerful and happy lifestyle. When his primary school results do not meet the academic standards, he was forced to be allocated to a low academic high school where he was a victim of bullying. Later his parents left him at their house to fend for himself and depart to an unknown location (investigating the rise of the zombie outbreak). It was then Victor realized his past errors back in his primary school and decided to change them by scoring as top of his class, whilst training himself to counter-attack his bullies. Impressed by his determination, the school principal sends him to a high-class Engine Batch in the Angel Lancelot School, a well known Methodist high school of his district area, whereby he worked as a detective in his co-curriculum activity and adopted the new famed name Detective Vigilance. The Beginning of the Outbreak Victor continued to serve in the Engine Batch as Detective Vigilance in the next three years until the outbreak began. When the death toll of civilian lives in his district increased, Vigilance and the Engine Batch were dispatched to exterminate the Undead forces, with help from the district's own military personnel. Victor had a short-lived victory over the Undead upon learning the devastating news of the death of Sally, who was on an overseas business trip at the Raja District. The tragic loss left her family and relatives grief-stricken, but for Vigilance the pain and guilt he bears for abandoning her was too extreme to tolerate. Consumed with grief and vengeance, Vigilance sworn to avenge her death by finding the cause of the zombie outbreak and eliminate it. To make matters worse, the Undead forces outmatch the population of Terra District at this time, wiping out most of the civilians. As a quarantine on the district was issued and many of the citizens (including Vigilance's surviving relatives and his seven remaining cousins) were evacuated, Vigilance secretly stays in the area to solve the case alone, setting off the events of the Vigilance Chronicles franchise. Outbreak Three Years Vigilance has spent three years in the now quarantined and deserted ruins of Terra District, alone in his and his parents' residential apartment. Still determined to find the cause of the infection and the death of Sally, Vigilance has continued his investigations whilst maintaining an ordinary daily routine basis in life, venturing out of the house via his motorcycle in search for supplies (e.g. food, water, goods) in the day and barricading himself in the night to avoid the active zombies. Power and electricity is still up and running, allowing him to watch television, cook food, shower and even use the computer, mostly to check mail from his family and remaining friends. Despite the attempted luxury in the isolated world, Vigilance denies any help from his family and is unwilling to search for any other surviving Saurotopians in the post-apocalyptic lands. In the meantime, Vigilance has monitored the activities of the Undead and based on narrowing encounters with them, he has notified that they are mostly mobile in dark and damp secluded areas, in the night, under the rain and during thunderstorms. Discovery of the Undead's Lair On one particular day, Vigilance found that he has collected enough supplies and decides to travel out even more to the outskirts of his hometown area to get additional clues to the infection. An hour after driving around the district, Vigilance arrives at the North part of the district and encounters a small group of zombies and bones strewn all over the surrounding area. Investigating further, he finds the area infested with a large colony of Undead, signifying that the source of the infection has originated from there. Vigilance attempts to escape with this piece of evidence but is soon spotted and hunted by the Undead. He gets into a brief showdown with an Undead Utahraptor but emerges victorious and makes his way back to the house unharmed. soon... Possession soon... Quaking soon... Resurgence soon... Sabotage soon... Terrorize soon... Utopia soon... Vengeance soon... Commando Vigilance soon... Nefarious soon... Obsession soon... Prey soon... Retribution soon... Killed Victims * Pedrick (Indirectly Caused) * Wraith * Colossus * Othman (Indirectly Caused) * Tailor Deals (Caused) * Undead Quetzalcoatlus * Medison Middle * Numerous counts of Undead * Numerous counts of Uber Tyrant Police Force soldiers Relationships * Vlad Edwards: As his son, Vlad deeply loves Vigilance and helps him necessary on what is best and right for him. When Vigilance was a child, Vlad teaches and encourages him to change and adapt to new skills, which enabled Vigilance to cope with life's challenges. * Vivian Raptorclaw: * Dark Vengeance / Death Diabolus: * David James: Vigilance is David's cousin and born at the same age, they grew up together and have been very close. * Daisy Raptorclaw: Like David, Daisy is Vigilance's cousin and was born at the same year. Vigilance, Daisy and David have been inseparable, having grown together as children. The close relationship has been strained during their youth after Daisy's estrangement with her then idealistic father Urban, and Vigilance's schooling in a less academic stage that resulted ill-treatment on him by bullies. His somberness from the outcome has been regressed when Vigilance meets Daisy once more, who has grown to be a beautiful young adult. This also caused Vigilance to form a relationship with her, despite the fact that it was wrong to have an incestuous bond. * Pamela James * Patricia Raptorclaw * Michelle Raptorclaw * Dallas James * Aaron Raptorclaw * Sally Gatherer: Sally is the oldest of the young generation of the Raptorclaw family, which makes her the oldest of Vigilance's cousins. Vigilance rarely interacted with Sally when he was a child and due to her mature age, Vigilance mistakes her as an aunt. As years pass and Sally gets married, the event has gotten Vigilance concerned about her and he was filled with pride to see his cousin beginning to start a family. Unfortunately, the joy was short-lived a year later during the beginning of the outbreak, when Sally was killed by the Dreamslayer, who was possessed by Malassa. Vigilance goes to great lengths to avenge her death, ultimately finding out the perpetrator in the form of the reborn Malassa and have vowed to stop and kill the alpha female dragon for not only to take back his life and family's joy, but to exact retribution for his cousin's ill-fated death. While doing so, Vigilance also expresses deep sorrow, grief and remorse over Sally's passing, regretting that he was not there to save her from the outbreak. Clinging onto the past, Vigilance occasionally experiences hallucinations of Sally and refuse to forget her birth year and death anniversaries, indicating he has grown to care about her. * Maya Raptorclaw * Mary Raptorclaw * Una Raptorclaw * Urban Raptorclaw * Udesky Raptorclaw * Shichirou Tomoya: Vigilance was known to Shichirou during the rescue mission to save Vanessa from the Dreamslayer. Shichirou provided resources to aid Vigilance's rescue team. The friendship between Vigilance and Shichirou develops ever since their first meeting together with the Rebellion, soon later it is Shichirou who introduce Xiara to Vigilance personally. * Quinn Possible / Skybax: Vigilance found Quinn in a coma under debris in an isolated cavern while on the quest with his allies to find the Red Power Gem of Rage. Upon awakening, the young Quetzalcoatlus, whom Vigilance named her Skybax, was at first wary of Vigilance due to his lack of flying knowledge, fear and uncertainty, but allows him to ride her for the sake of Saurotopia's survival in the Battle for the Rebellion against the Undead Quetzalcoatlus. Having imprinted Vigilance as her savior, Quinn becomes a flying companion to Vigilance as well as his closest cousins David and Pamela, and their parents Patricia and Dallas. Both Vigilance and Quinn generally help and look out for each other out, forming a close partnership, with Quinn coming into the rescue when Vigilance is in trouble at wits end and caring for one another. When Quinn is nearly killed after an attack by Undead Darwinopterus, Vigilance is saddened by her wounds and looked after and comfort her. Simultaneously, Vigilance has developed his first romantic encounter to the Quetzalcoatlus, despite she is already a wife to Roman and a mother, and this newfound relationship has helped him overcome his fear and mourning over Liza's death. When Quinn spoke for the first time that intervened Death Tide from corrupting Vigilance to commit suicide, Vigilance is astonished to think that she have found her capability to speak again. Over the course of the battles against Osborne Renyant, the Undead, Carnage and his Carnage State of Liberation forces, as well as evading Malassa's lust of eradicating Vigilance, he and Quinn's bond blossomed and soon admit to one another of their burgeoning romance between them. * Xiara: Vigilance first got to know Xiara in a concert tour television advertisement his internship company Operation Media have been eyeing to see, ever since then Xiara has a strange interest in him. Vigilance keep keen from her upon knowing she is not a normal being, to be continued. * Trike Brunner * Minos Mckenzie * George Radwynson: George first meets Vigilance during a mission to stop Kiyohime and the Uber Tyrant Police Force. Due to the case with Gavin, who intentionally sets up his near-death in the first invasion in Nova Commando Corps in order to drop from his army service, Vigilance is initially suspicious of George as the incident has left him in despair and cautious with anyone he meets. However, when George helped Vigilance on several occasions that at one point saves his life, Vigilance counts him as one of the truthful allies. * Stephan Woods * Franklin Takei * Spot: Spot is a butterfly that has been with Vigilance for many years ever since the two first met after Vanessa was kidnapped by the Dreamslayer. Butterflies in the Saurotopia universe represent peace, love, faith and hope so it is quite unique for Spot to follow Vigilance around, creating a special bond between the two. Vigilance also sees Spot as "a final gift from Sally" and usually thinks of his deceased cousin when seeing Spot. Out of respect, Vigilance has calmed his thoughts as he matures, attempting inner peace to live his life as calm as possible. Vigilance was also grateful for the butterfly for finding Quinn and summoning her to protect him in future occasions. Spot continues to accompany Vigilance and Quinn for the next few years. * The Dreamslayer:' '''When Vigilance sees the Dreamslayer for the first time, he displays immense fear of the latter. * '''Malassa': Vigilance first hears and imagines about the alpha female dragon in one of Talon's first stories about the Dreamslayer's origins. Upon their first meeting, Vigilance was terrified upon seeing Malassa's superiority, size and strength up close. During a dragon invasion at Digital Universe when Vigilance was unstable upon seeing Caliban, Malassa reveals to him that the dragon was solely responsible for the death of Sally, possessing and using the Dreamslayer to do the deed before her rebirth as an Undead. The grudge against the Dreamslayer that has once filled Vigilance with hate over the death of his cousin have then been redirected to Malassa, developing a new focus to vow to eliminate her and her reign. * Urgash * Caliban * Osborne Renyant: Vigilance and Osborne has a loathsome relationship since the beginning of the outbreak. When the two meet again, with Osborne revealing himself to be the real Mutator behind the Undead creations, Vigilance sought to stop him once more, which disappointed Osborne for the rejection of joining him and the Undead. * Death Purifier * Liza Riley: Vigilance and Liza first met at the Rebellion hideout, whereby her appearance and beauty have smitten him. The two have not been interacting during the time when Vigilance was busy helping the Rebellion free the imprisoned civilians from the Shadow's clutches. * Vanessa Fang * Tankie Probert * Cheryl Lovell * Ben Champman * Valarie Lime * Delphine Ohzjbn * Linda Cheshire * Ollie Hammond * Gilbert Clemens * Selena Awang * Patrick Eskay * Rizwan Molitor * Kenny Hilton * Talon Hunter * Danny Timberlake * Carl Kǎ ěr * Alex Knight * Malcolm Nathans * Penny Rexvna * Veronica Leo * Saphira Miles * Hanako Kiko * Natalie Labelle * Tailor Deals * Chirin Salvatore * Zippy Edison * Violet Whiskers * Amy Cookie * Thomas Konoha * Ellis Jay * Victor Peterson * Charlotte Little * Emma Sarah * Elrond Layton * Void * Steinberger Micheli * Othman * Bai Meiying * Daniel Thompson * Zachary Salvager * Caesar Divine * Ace Issacs * Maximillian * Poland Chucks * Noah Boba * Mika Miles * Priscilla Bond * Sir Cornelius * Diana Fins * Gatsby Ho * Quill * Talia Deals * Sebastian Renyant * Peter Pteroson * Red Tail * Harold Normington * Michael Derricks * Tessa Dreamcatcher * Parker * Rutt Lyon * Yong Qiang * Isaiah Severus * Korbin Quigley * Shi Long * Gordon Armstrong * Helen Ahearn * Basilisk * Kiyohime * Bennett Dike * Jodie Rosie * Jane Dike * Joyce Dike * Tom Clinton * Nathan Denham * Taylor Jollycour * Anna Radwynson * Connor Swallows * Cade Brawler * Xavier Lim * Anthony * Gavin * Madam Isha * Pete * Yu Wong * Steven Niles * Monty * Djordje Bakic / Gaiamon * Vaughn * Xu * Howard * Steven Chong * Mardy Lee * Near * Blaze Nash * Milo Morton * Keegan * Percy Nicholas * Udesky Thompson * Snappy Horus * Crucian * Johnny * Alice Jolly * Neville Stans * Ebenezer Han * Agnes * Chester Ludicrous * Victor Wills * Carnage * Razor Alpha: Vigilance quickly develops a strong hatred and disgust with Razor Alpha once the self-proclaimed "Almighty of the Oceans" threatens Quinn to be his concubine. This further escalates when the Rhomaleosaurus cyborg relentlessly pursues Vigilance and the Neutral Resistance, particularly going after Quinn, which enrages Vigilance more and makes him sworn to kill the pesty pliosaur. * Calamity * Wreckage * Massacre * Perry Fenton * Tom Long * XD9 Dakota * Pearle * Scott Traveller * Calvin Bladeart * Catrina Overwtcher * Brandon Tanner * Ash Exodus * Radhesh Bubba * Shatterstrike * Trivia * Vigilance's Velociraptor design is based on his species counterpart from the 2003 documentary Dinosaur Planet, identified with a sandy grey base with feathers and a dark blue mane for his head. * Despite being a member of the Raptorclaw family, Vigilance's original name Victor Edwards suggests that he is born from his father's generation. Additionally, all children born in a family mostly have the same surname as their fathers. ** The surname Edwards is also originated from Edmund ('edmundpjc'), the mascot avatar himself of Vigilance, only to be slightly altered in favor of the surname. ** Edmund's favourite dinosaur is also the Velociraptor, the reason of the choice of his dinosaur avatar in the Vigilance Chronicles franchise. Previous favourites also include Triceratops ''(formerly the protagonist of the franchise), ''Apatosaurus, Diplodocus and Barosaurus. * Vigilance's personalities and abilities are inspired from and referred to many of the main characters, whether they are heroes or anti-heroes, we see on television and film. These include most notably: ** Jon Snow (Game of Thrones) ** Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead) ** Logan / Wolverine (Marvel's X-Men) ** Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) ** Bruce Wayne / Batman (The Dark Knight Trilogy) ** Samurai Jack ** John Wick ** Optimus Prime (Transformers film franchise) * Of all the weapons he was armed with, his favourite was his iconic energy sword, a homage to the lightsabers in the Star Wars franchise. * Vigilance has a mole on his right index finger, a distinctive feature since birth. * Vigilance bears several scars throughout the franchise, due to the various conflicts he have been through. ** A double scratch on his left knee sustained during his fight with Pedrick in his school days before the outbreak. ** A large scar on his right foot inflicted by the Dreamslayer in Possession. ** A scar on his right arm, in between the humerus and ulna, inflicted by a Shadow parasite attempting to burrow into his arm to infect him. ** A scar depression on his brow ridge near the left eyebrow, sustained during a fight with UTPF Officer Inflictor. ** A broken hip that almost paralyzes his spine and right leg, caused when Vigilance is pinned down and have it crushed by Malassa. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Velociraptors Category:Outbreak Series Category:Vigilance Chronicles Category:Civillian Series Category:Prey Category:Nefarious Category:Quacking Category:Obession Category:Resurgence Category:Possession Category:Outbreak Category:Sabotage Category:Vengeance Category:Retribution Category:Terrorize Category:Commando Vigilance series Category:RCR